PINK WATER 3
by morfalar
Summary: Harry va se succider, ses dernières pensées vont a Draco. Ma première song fic.


Ceci est ma premiere song fic elle est dédié a Meria.

Parce qu'elle adore Indochine et le couple Harry-Draco

Ca m'arrive pas souvent de faire du slash, mais la j'avais envie

J'ai changé le moment « deux garcons dans un jardin » normalement c'est deux filles mais sinon ca colle pas

Les persos appartiennent à JKR et la chanson à Nicolas Sirkis d'Indochine

Harry a combattu Voldemort mais a échoué par amour. Il a préféré sauvé Draco que de tuer Voldemort qui s'est enfui.

Harry se trouvait sur le sommet de la tour de divination.

PINK WATER 3

Il pensait. Il allait bientôt mourir, il en avait marre de vivre. Ses dernières pensées allaient à Draco.

Il ne supportait plus son amour caché, il ne supportait plus ses amis qui ne pouvaient pas le comprendre.

_**« je pars, je ne reviendrais jamais »**_

Tous ses amis le quittaienent, on le montrait du doigt, il avait échoué, il les avait abandonné. A cet instant toute sa vie revenait petit à petit. Il voulait en finir.

_**« bientôt, le monde m'aura oublié, tu sais… »**_

_**« que j'aille… »**_

_**« tu vois… »**_

Il avait échoué, par amour, il avait renoncer, on ne lui parlait plus, il était exclus. Il pensait à son amour, il pensait à Drago. Sa défaite revenait sans cesse.

_**« je recherche un endroit pour me cacher et pour me faner en paix »**_

Il écrivait ses derniers mots a Draco, il disait la vérité, pourquoi il l'avais sauvé quand Bellatrix avais tenté de le tuer. Il écrivait toute la vérité.

_**« ne jamais les croire »**_

_**« quand il t'en parleront »**_

_**« si tu pouvait me voir »**_

Il allait sauter de la haut, il allait finir sa vie ici, mais avant ça il écrivit ses derniers mots. Ses dernières pensées pour celui qu'il aimait.

_**« je partirai et je resterai »**_

_**« seulement vêtue de toi »**_

Il fallait que Draco connaisse la vérité, il devait savoir pourquoi il existait, pourquoi il l'avait sauver, pourquoi il l'aimait.

_**« souviens-toi encore »**_

_**« quelques fois de moi »**_

_**« et ne leur pardonne pas »**_

Il allait mourir à cause d'eux, il les avait tous perdu. Ils ne le comprenaient pas, ils l'avaient abandonné. Il voulait mourir.

_**« get me out of this place »**_

Il ne le reverrait jamais plus, il l'avait aimé, il avait perdu, il pensait encore à Draco, il l'aimait tant, mais il allait mourrir.

_**« je pars, je ne reviendrais jamais »**_

_**« des roses »**_

_**« de l'eau de rose sur moi »**_

Ils auraient pu vivre heureux, s'aimer, être fait l'un pour l'autre

_**« deux garcons dans jardin »**_

_**« un jardin étrange »**_

Il aurait tant voulut l'embrasser, le tenir par la main, le sentir près de soi.

_**« mais retiens moi par la main » **_

Il ne connaissait pas les sentiments de draco, il en avait peur, il l'aimait, mais ne savait pas si c'était réciproque.

Il aurait tant voulut.

_**« et si demain »**_

_**« tu ne me rejoins pas »**_

_**« alors continue sans moi »**_

Tout le monde le détestait, on le haissait, on le désignait tel un objet, un rebut. Pourtant il avait vecu, il l'aimait, de toutes sa vie, de toutes sa mort.

Il leur en voulait tous, on l'avait frappé, maltraité, il allait en finir, les souffrances allaient finir.

_**« je partirai et je garderai que des restes de toi »**_

_**« souviens toi encore »**_

_**« quelque fois de moi… »**_

Tout était de leurs fautes

_**« mais le leur pardonne pas »**_

_**« ten, nine, eight seven… »**_

Il l'aimait, jamais son coeur n'avait tant battu, il allait mourrir, mais son amour survivrait.

_**« Je pars je ne reviendrait jamais »**_

_**« Bientôt le monde m'aura oublié, tu sais … »**_

Il avait braver la mort, il avait affronter le sorcier le plus dangereux, mais il avait echouer, il l'avait pourtant sauver. Pourquoi ?

_**« Je partirai et je resterai »**_

_**« Seulement vêtue de toi »**_

Draco devait savoir, il devait lire ses mots.

_**« souviens toi encore… »**_

_**« quelque fois de moi… »**_

Il devait savoir ce que les autres pensaient de lui, ce que lui pensait des autres.

_**« et ne leur pardonne pas »**_

Ca y est la fin approchait, ses veines étaient presque vide, sont sang coulait et il allait sauté.

_**« Je partirai et je resterai »**_

_**« Seulement vêtue de toi »**_

Il l'aimait, toutes ses pensées allaient pour lui, mais j'aimait plus il pourrait lui dire.

_**« souviens toi encore… »**_

_**« quelque fois de moi… »**_

Personne ne le comprenait, tout le monde l'ignorait le rejetais, on ne comprenais pas son amour.

_**« et ne leur pardonne pas »**_

Il aurait tant voulu.


End file.
